During conventional command processing (e.g., servicing), when a first command of a first priority and a second command of a second, higher, priority require servicing during a time period (e.g., processor cycle), the second command is serviced and servicing of the first command is delayed until a subsequent time period. However, if other commands of the second priority are received in subsequent time periods, servicing of the first command may be delayed indefinitely. More efficient servicing of commands may be desirable.